The adventures of Potter, Holmes and Watson- Philosophers stone
by Darkest Fire
Summary: Jade Potter - twin to the horrible BWL- is drawn to a compartment filled with two boys. One is kind and brave; the other does amazing deductions in seconds. Together the trio work against the golden trio to find the stone- along with stopping Sherlock from blowing up the school with his experiments and taking picnics in the forbidden forest. R&R Weasley/Harry/Hermione bashing.
1. Train rides

**I don't own anything you recognise. All reviews are welcome.**

Jade Potter walked along the Hogwarts express for the first time after her twin told her to leave- all the compartments were already full, until she got to the last. In the last compartment sat two boys, both of them reading and first years. She knocked and slid the door open before asking "Could I sit here?" The sandy haired boy answered positive and helped her shove her trunk in the overhead rack. "Thanks, my name's Jade Pot-"

"-Jade Potter. A First year. Malnourished. A stunted growth- from small, dark living area. Lives with four other people- aunt, uncle, cousin and twin. By the way your face hardened, you don't like them. Your cousin is obese, your twin made you find another compartment and the family has a good income. However you never get knew stuff. I doubt they ever gave you a Christmas or birthday present. You cook, clean and garden- basically a slave. You are abused, not physically- emotionally. Am I correct Miss Potter?" The other boy said that had long, curly, black hair and piercing blue/grey eyes. His hands were resting under his chin.

"Yes." She whispered. He nodded and the blonde hugged her (she tensed for a second) and began rummaging around in his trunk.

"May I ask where you slept?" She shook her head and asked

"Who are you?"

"He is Sherlock Homes and I am John Watson," That was John. He was back and holding a set of girl clothes (minus the underwear.) "These are my sisters. They might be a bit big." Jade hugged him before turning to Sherlock.

"How did you know that, Sherlock?" He smirked,

"Simple observation."

"Can you learn?" He shook his head, but said

"Of course not! No ordinary wizard or witch can learn, but you can have a mind palace." Seeing the confusion on the girls face, John added

"What the bloody show-off-"

"OY!"

"-is trying to say is that no one else can do that, don't even try. However you can organise your thoughts in somewhere large." Sherlock nodded before disappearing behind his book.

The door crashed open and the youngest male from the Weasley tribe barged in "Has anyone seen Jade Potter?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jade asked.

"Her brother wants her."

"She's not here." Weasley left, before John asked

"Why'd you do that, Jade?"

"Obviously because she doesn't want anyone gapping at her because she's famous like her attention seeking brother." He finished with an eye roll while Potter nodded.

"By the way, Jade, you might want to memorise some potions."

"Why, Sherlock?"

"Snapes' a bastard."

"Ok." With that Jade took out her potions book, stroked Hedwig and memorised some of her book. You don't argue with a genius when he tells you to memorise things. While everyone read, Draco Malfoy and his goons entered.

"I heard that you must be Jade Potter." The trio put down their books and looked at Malfoy.

"And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy," She gestured with her chin at the boys behind him, "This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"So, your pure-blood by the way you hold yourself. Wealthy, only child, your father has a good job. Erm, that's all I have. Sherlock?" He smirked at her while John gapped

"Well done- not much of an idiot as everyone else, Jade. So, Draco…. You live in a manor; old, but not dusty, marble, stone. You own hunting horses- Appaloosa mainly. You live in the country- no respect for plants. The heir to the Malfoy fortune. You have on your person over 10 gallons and 4 knuts. The two goons were given to you as body guards. You're only interested in Jade because she would give you status. Your stupidity is lowering my IQ -leave." It was told in Sherlock's snobby, rich kid tone of voice. With that, they pushed out the blonde and his sidekicks, while Jade locked the door.

"So you have already practised magic?" asked John.

"Nope. That was my first try." John nodded while Sherlock announced,

"Jade, you are to have the honour of becoming…." John and Jade rolled their eyes at his pause to build tension "My apprentice!"

"What?" they asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes and began to explain –irritated, of course.

"Jade, you analysed Draco very well for only starting,"

"Wait, are you complimenting her?"

"But only the obvious things. Anyway, you will learn how to make a mind palace and be almost as good as me."

"erm?"

"Splendid!" Jade leaned over to John and asked

"Is he always like that?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Hogwarts is going to be epic."

"That it will dear. So, anything of the trolley?" Sherlock answered straightaway

"Jade would like Bertie Bots every flavour beans, John wants six chocolate frogs and I'll have four pumpkin pasties, a chocolate frog and a liquorice wand." The trolley lady dished out the sweets, while everyone put their money in.

"So, Homes, how'd you know what we wanted?" that was John, while Jade listened carefully

"Jade was looking at the Bertie Bots with a tiny hint of want. You are respectable and would buy two chocolate frogs for everyone in the compartment. I know you like chocolate by the smudge on a thread by your collar and that you have a small square of chocolate in your pocket. You don't like that brand as you have eaten it, but you haven't thrown it away- sentimental value. From a mother with little money to spare but has bought it as a gift."

"Okay."

"Did you get that apprentice?" he turned his head a little to Jade

"Yes. You analyse everything and make a conclusion. It should take a couple of seconds to scan someone."

He nodded.

"What about houses? Where do you want to go?"

The trio spent about an hour discussing the Pros and Cons each house has.

Gryffindor.

Pros: Brave. Considered good people. Honourable. Protective.

Cons: Cocky. Bullies at times. Loud. Reckless. Brag.

Ravenclaw.

Pros: Smart. Try their best. Understand things better.

Cons: Stuck up. Arrogant. Don't like people who say your wrong.

Slytherin.

Pros: Ambitious. Know what and how to get things done. Cunning.

Cons: Ambitiousness could get people hurt. Cunning seemed suspicious. Stereotypes.

Hufflepuff.

Pro: Loyal. Kind. Play by rules.

Cons: Manipulated easily. Kindness used against you. Stereotypes.

In the end John wanted Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Sherlock wanted anywhere but Hufflepuff as Mycroft would kill him. Jade said she wouldn't mind Gryffindor or Slytherin- which didn't surprise her companions.

"It is 4oclock, in the next two hours, or so, we will arrive- let's get changed." Jade walked out the compartment and stood with her back on the door. A bushy haired girl with teeth like a rabbit walked up to her.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost him. Why are you outside your compartment? Shouldn't you get changed? What house do you want t-?" Jade out her finger on the girl's mouth and answered

"No. My friends are getting dressed. I will get changed when they are finished. Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Why would you ever want to be in Slytherin, their all evil?!" she cried before running away. Jade didn't realise the tears that started to fall. John stuck his head out of the door, worried

"Are you okay, Jade?"

"Yes."

"You don't look it." She whipped the tears from her eyes and pushed him out the compartment. She opened the door and grabbed Sherlock (still buttoning fastening his cloak) before shoving him out. She slammed the door and closed the blinds. Old rags off. John's sister's clothes on- jeans, blue top and ankle boots. Robe and hat. Done. The jeans rolled at her feet. _I really don't want to know why John stole them._

"You can come in," They walked in "John, thanks for the clothes. That's the first thing anyone's done everything nice to me."

"No problem."

"Jade the person who takes you around Diagon is supposed to buy you a book or shoes. Did they?"-Sherlock.

"No. I didn't exist- only perfect Harry Potter," She glared at the chair in front of her "And his perfect owl. His perfect bloody hair and-"

"Oh stop your Woe is me," Snapped Sherlock "Yes, your brother is a prick but you can be better in intelligence and bravery. We can search the castle for secret passageways. I know where the room of requirement is," John raised an eye brow "-Mycroft- and the kitchens. We can learn how to fight, keep up with muggle subjects and take our GCSCs. All in favour say Aye."

"A-"they both started.

"Good." The trio got to work on the plans for what to learn and when.

***Line of Time***

Time flew and eventually a man's voice told them to leave their trunks and pets on the train. Together, they stepped off the train and saw Hagrid "First years!" he shouted over the rabble "First years to me!"

"Oh god." Jade muttered as she froze, feeling claustrophobic. Sherlock and John grabbed her hands and pulled her forward. She shook her hands free and moved to stand on Sherlock's left side.

"My second in command of our pirate ship." Sherlock whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"I wanted to be a pirate." He said cheerfully.

"I have an idea." Said John the black-haired pre-teens raised an eyebrow at him "Well, you know the room of requirement can make everything? We could ask it for muggle stuff that work around magic. Phones, laptops and other things"

"That sounds brilliant." The trio set up the path. Jade could hear her brother chatting to Weasley.

"Alright," shouted Hagrid "No more than three to a boat." John in front and Sherlock and Jade side by side was the setup of the last boat.

"I have an idea for an experiment."

* * *

**Poor John and Jade. Please review if you want the next chapter. Sorry about Sherlock's OCCness- he's hard to write.**

**Darkest Fire xxx**


	2. Experiments with a giant squid

**Short, but it's got drama! Please tell me you like or loathe it. Flame if you want, anything is welcome.**

**Chapter 2.**

"Go on." John turned around to watch, silently laughing at what would come. He had already seen some of his friend's experiments.

"Would the giant squid help people in the water if they fell out of the boat?" with that he tipped the boat over and got back in with John. Jade on the other hand felt like she was being pulled down a drain. She thrashed in the water and pleaded for Sherlock or John to help her as she felt the burning sensation in her chest fading. It felt an eternity before she felt Death embrace her. She succumbed to the blackness wrapping around her- like a blanket…

***I am a line of dramatic scenes* **

"Sherlock, Jade can't swim." John said. Sherlock's eyes widened and he stripped of his cloak before diving into the water. He could hardly see anything, but he swam to where he thought Jade fell in. Air was desperately needed- his head broke the water and he felt water currents changing rapidly. As if someone was thrashing in the water. _Jade! _ He swam down and felt her hair whipping his face. He grabbed her mid-riff and kicked up as she passed out, pulling him down a bit. _Damn sentiment, always making me save John and now Jade._

***Line of changing POVs- yet still in 3****rd**** person.***

John sat in the boat with Sherlock's clock and tried not to panic. He didn't tell Hagrid and didn't shout for help. It felt like and age before Sherlock's head hit the water. He took a breath and submerged himself again. He waited, staring at the stars, until he heard the shout of "John, help me with her!" Sherlock was holding an unconscious, yet coming around, Jade. John jumped out of the boat (Hagrid stopped the boats and told him to get back in, he was ignored) and wrapped his arm around her. Both boys swam towards the boat. John got in first. Jade was helped in next and Sherlock pushed himself in last.

"What were you doing?" asked Hagrid. Jade rolled her eyes, but started in her best voice

"I'm sorry, but I fell out of the boat and I can't swim. Sherlock and John saved me," He nodded (not really caring) and the boats started again. "Thank you Sherlock." She muttered and hugged him while he wrapped his cloak around her (after stiffening a bit).

* * *

**Please review. If you want to be my beta- PM me.**

**'with love and many big squishy cuddles'- Sherlock, season 3**

**Darkest Fire.**


	3. disastrous sorting- P1

**Thanks for my reviews- they have motivated me to write part one of 'The Disastrous Sorting'. **

**I hope you like it. Sorry for all the OOCness.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

The boats docked and everyone got out. Harry pushed John to the ground as he stormed past and Jade pulled him back "Say sorry." She hissed.

"Let go of me!" he roared. Jade stopped Sherlock from punching her brother but not the rapid deduction that she knew was coming. Sherlock put his hands together under his chin- as if mock praying- and started.

"You were verbally abused. You live with four others- aunt, uncle, cousin and sister. Malnourished. Stunted growth from living in a small space. The cupboard under the stairs? Yes. Your cousin is obese. You don't like your sister for… 'Stealing' your fame, if I'm right. The family is rich, but you get cast-offs. You were worked, but not as bad as your sister. Now, apprentice, what did he eat at lunch off the trolley?" Jade scanned her brother. Pumpkin pasties and witch and wizard fact cards in his pocket. Chocolate on his collar. Bertie Bots fragments under his fingernails. Liquorish in his teeth. Done in 30 seconds. She also noticed everyone watching the exchange.

"He ate Pumpkin pasties, liquorish wands, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots." Sherlock nodded

"Are we right Mr Potter?" Harry glared at him and said

"Piss off, freaks." Sherlock put his hands on both of his dare-he-think-it almost friends arms and muttered to them

"Don't worry. Jade, kick his arse at everything." She smirked with him.

"I'd love to." They followed the _huddle? Or flock? A gaggle? Maybe pack? (_Jade didn't know what to call them) of first years.

Hagrid banged on a wooden door *thump, thump, thump* until it was opened by a severe witch in emerald green.

"Thank you Hagrid," with that, they were ushered into the grand castle. The main gist was that they would be sorted in front of the school and to wait. Sherlock didn't like waiting. He bobbed around on his feet moaning "Bored, bored, bored, bored."

"This is dull" Jade agreed, smirking at Sherlock acting like a child. She turned to John and stated "I'd never think that Holmes could act like a child. I mean, he wears a shirt, dress shoes, scarf and a long coat. His eyes are so cold if he is with others he doesn't know." John patted her shoulder while watching the topic of conversation spin on his heel while everyone else jumped or screamed. The ghosts had come through the wall. Jade ignored them as Sherlock made snarky remarks to the fat one. Something about poltergeists are not ghosts, only beings of mischief, and will never change their ways.

Luckily, Professor McGonagall came (drying their clothes) and ferried them into the great hall before Sherlock could tell them their darkest secrets. Sherlock hastily murmured into their ears,

"Don't look up or look around. My brother will kill me. Look tomorrow." The nods of their head were almost invisible. Subconscious of all the people around them, Jade and John stepped (respectfully) onto Sherlock's left and right and studied everything. Sherlock and Jade were better than John, but the only girl saw the twinkle of manipulation in Dumbledore's eyes. However, it being directed at her brother meant it didn't matter. Much. At the moment, anyway.

"Sherlock, John, Dumbles has manipulation for my baby bro." The muttering was loud another to be heard by her friends, but nobody else. The gaggle (Jade decided she like that the most) of first years stopped in front of an old hat on a stool. A ridge opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart:_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The school erupted into applause and John whispered

"I'm going to read that hat poetry- it's horrible!" Jade pressed her hand into her mouth to stop a laugh. She frowned as she heard Ron Weasley say

"So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"Idiot." The trio said in unison. McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff." That was Sherlock.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The Black and yellow table cheered.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Same."-Jade.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" –The hat. That table cheered again.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The blue and bronze table raised their voices.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. The volumes almost broke John's eardrums. A couple of people, then the bushy-haired-menace, who is Hermione Granger, became Gryffindor.

"Holmes, Sherlock!" Sherlock moved forward gracefully- not tripping over his feet or running to the stool.

* * *

**Part 2 will be out soon- probably. **

**Please review- it gives me motivation.**

**Darkest Fire. **


	4. disastrous sorting - P2

**OMG! Season 3 is epic! I can't believe it! If you like the ending as much as me, please tell.**

* * *

Part 2

**Let's be a SHERLOCK POV line!**

The hat lowered over his eyes and a voice entered his head

_Mr Holmes! Smart and witty: a Ravenclaw. Wait! Saved Miss Potter from drowning- a Gryffindor trait- yet you're not reckless. Hmm, you're cunning, ruthless and far too sly- Slytherin. Yet Hufflepuff, as well? Loyal, if someone earns it- a hard thing to do._

'Get on with it Mr Hat.' Sherlock's hands entered the prayer pose.

_You're the hardest person to sort since your brother- even worse! How about we play a game?_

'No. There is no time for games. Why don't I let you into all of my brain?'

_Brilliant._

Sherlock let down the walls of his mind palace and the hat started to heat up before shrieking

"RAVENCLAW!" Sherlock whipped it off his head and walked to the sea of blue.

**Normal POV! It's a line.**

"RAVENCLAW!" Jade guessed Sherlock opened his mind palace to speed up his sorting. Yes, he put his hands in mock prayer pose while thinking to the hat. Jade had to bite her tongue to stop the laugh- John was doing exactly the same as her.

The sorting went on. Longbottom was Gryffindor. Malfoy in Slytherin- she couldn't stand him. 'Ms', 'Ns' and 'Ps'.

"Potter, Harry!" was called out. Hisses and whispers journeyed around the room-

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

**Harry Potters POV line.**

Harry saw the hat slide down his face and heard the voice in his head- the hat!

_Hmm, difficult. Fit for Slytherin- you have the attitude._

'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'

_Okay, so the next is Gryffindor for your rash decisions and eager to be right… Hmm…._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table clad in red roared their approval

**Back to Jade!**

_Oh my God, it's my turn. Shit, shit, shit, shi-_

"Potter, Jade!" Jade stalked to the stool, like a wolf (She stood on the balls of her feet) before putting the hat on.

'Good afternoon, Mr Hat. Do you have a name?'

_The founders called me Bob._

'Okay, erm, Bob. Sort me please?'

_Of course. You know, you are very much like your friend Mr Holmes, tricky to place. So, brave, daring and curious for adventure- that's Gryffindor. Smart and fast brain, that's it for Ravenclaw. Loyal to those who earn it, but it can be lost quickly. So Slytherin, very cunning, don't want to be with your brother and ambitious- bringing muggle technology to work in Hogwarts. Ready to go to the Snake Pit, Miss Potter?_

Jade took a deep breath and answered.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hall was silent. Granger squeaked out

"I knew she is evil. Stealing the Boy-who-Lived fame!"

"Oh? Your precious Potter called his sister a freak not an hour ago." Jade took the hat off her head and said to Sherlock,

"Sherlock, enough. There's no point."

"We will talk about this later." Jade rolled her eyes and sat at the deserted end of Slytherin table- at the back of the room.

Weasley was put in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws glared at her, the other half of the Twins-who-lived was in Slytherin. John was called up and immediately put in Gryffindor. She clapped under the table for her friend.

The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood to give announcements. The gist? Don't go into the forest, the third floor corridor and no magic in halls. At 'tuck in', Sherlock and John grabbed her and pulled her out of the Great Hall. Sherlock tossed a comment to his brother as he left,

"Mycroft, thanks for telling me the secrets of Hogwarts. See you in the morning!"

* * *

**Hope you like. Sorry for OOCness**

**Darkest Fire.**


	5. Disney&the flat

**I WANT SHERLOCK SEASON 4! GIVE IT TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

With that, Sherlock tugged his companions to the kitchens. He stopped in front of a portrait with a fruit bowl in it and reached up to tickle the pear "Welcome to the kitchens." The picture swung forward and the three first years were introduced to house elves.

"Hey," said John "I was wondering if you could take a feast to the room of requirement?"

"No problem for masters and mistress." Jade cut in,

"Can you call us by our first name? I'm Jade, that's Sherlock and the blonde is John."

"Miss Jade must hold Tilly to be able to go together to the room. Mr Sherlock and John must hold Dusty." Everyone held onto the respective elves then got transported into a flat! It had a living room complete with bookcase and TV. Four rooms branched off it labelled with bathroom and their names.

"Thank you Tilly, Dusty."

"No problem!" the reply was cheery and it warmed Jade that she wasn't all alone with only Sherlock and John. John ran to his room and started to decorate- knowing that the RoR (as he decided to call it) would be their home for more than a year. John and Sherlock had already decided to stay there until Jade was welcomed properly.

Sherlock, on the other hand, was making a new room for his experiments. She strolled over to him and said, "Don't forget to add heat proof walls." The corners of his lips lifted and the room became heat proof.

"Guys! Stop flirting, anyway I've found out you can have muggle stuff- which works!" Jade ran to him, jumped over one of the armchairs and into the one she liked the best- it was puffy, worn and black with purple, red and blue stripes. John had a laptop on his knees and was messing on YouTube. Jade grabbed it -"Hey!"- And put in 'Not one of us lyrics' and scrolled to one of them.

"Lion king 2?" Asked John amused. Sherlock was not pleased at not knowing what it was, so he coughed "Oh, muggle movie."

"I didn't know you were muggle born." Said Jade smirking. John shook his head (While asking for a TV),

"I'm not- Half-blood." Jade smiled and both of them watched Sherlock- he was transfixed with the screen and the animals kicking Kovu out.

"Wow!" said Sherlock "That's like Jade. You know how they think she has betrayed them." Jade smiled and gathered the food and dumped it in the middle of the chairs before hooking the laptop to the TV. The computer screen uploaded and she typed in 'Poor Unfortunate Souls little mermaid' and started to sing along, dancing in a circle.

"'My dear, sweet child. That's what I do.

It's what I live for.

To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself.

Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch

To this

And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear lady, please don't laugh

I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them?

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"

And I help them!

Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

Yes I've had the odd complaint

But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls'" That was all she sung and Sherlock started to write.

"What you doing Sherlock?" asked John, a bit worried. His head snapped to the side,

"I was brainstorming." Jade sat on the arm of his chair and read what was on the paper,

"What happens when you burn- Sherlock!" He looked confused and asked,

"What's wrong with burning Mycroft's umbrella in the Great Hall?" John rolled his eyes, before getting up and strolling into his now night sky-like room; dark blue with silver 'stars'. All the while, saying "Good luck Jade. He won't understand." Then Jade started a rant about how Mycroft would murder him.

Soon after, everyone was asleep in their respected rooms. Jade was lucky she hadn't had the talk with Sherlock yet.

* * *

**I was insanely bored. Please Review- I know it's random.**

**Darkest Fire. **


	6. First day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Can't wait for series 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

That morning, Jade awoke in a room which looked like a forest. The walls were a mixture of greens and the furniture was made of oak. Her bed was on trunks, metres in the air, with a desk underneath it. She slipped out of bed and threw on her uniform; white shirt, black skirt, knee-length socks (black), green and silver tie and black cloak lined green.

She yawned and entered the kitchen/dining room to see John eating an apple and Sherlock was reading a maths workbook, perched on a counter. They wore almost the same as her. Except the colours and skirts- black trousers. John was wearing a body warmer lined with red. "Morning boys." She said, sitting down and picking up a book on grammar. Both of them looked at her, John said "Sleep well?" and Sherlock nodded at her, his lips turned up.

"hmm." Replied Jade, peeling an orange and eating half. Sherlock grabbed both of his 'flat' mates, and their bags, before running out of the doors which take you into Hogwarts. They appeared behind a tapestry outside the Great Hall.

They stood outside the hall, Sherlock in the middle, Jade on his left and John on his right.

"It'll be fine." Muttered Sherlock in Jade's ear as she started to shake

"But Sherlock," She complained "Everyone hates me but you two." Sherlock put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. His pulled back his arm and pushed open the doors.

All sound stopped and everyone stared at Jade as she attempted to hide behind Sherlock- John pushed her back with a hiss of "Face it!" shouts of abuse started from the Gryffindor table. Starting with the Weasley twins.

"Look, it's the-"

"Traitor. Little-"

"Miss-"

"Potter!" she cried out and hid behind Sherlock and John. John ran up to the head table,

"Hey, Professor Flitwick, can I have mine, Sherlock's and Jade's timetables?" He looked down (slightly) and gave them to him with a nod, before returning to try and stop the riot. John returned to his friend (Jade) and companion. Sherlock was gripping Jade's wrist while she tried to pull away, a frantic look in her eyes. Together, John and Sherlock pulled her over to the Ravenclaw table- an empty part- and sat her down.

"Okay, Jade you have to be brave. Stand up and don't cower in front of insults." She leaned on to John's shoulder as he said that.

"But, John, they're so harsh." He stroked her hair

"I know, Jade, I know." Sherlock lifted her chin to look at him

"Jade, everything will be fine. Don't worry. Anyway, you'll always have us. I promise you that." She smiled before gathering herself, striating and grabbing her timetable. She glared at the offending stares of Lions, Badgers, Eagles and Snakes. Just because she was being a human didn't mean they could stare at her.

"Let's compare timetables." Said John. That's what they did.

"Lions: Transfiguration, Astronomy, flying and potions," said Jade "With Ravenclaw? Herbology, History of Magic and DADA. Charms with the badgers." John consulted his timetable and read his out,

"Snakes: Transfiguration, Astronomy, flying and potions. Badgers, Herbology, History of Magic and DADA. Charms with Sherlock." John frowned at the paper. Sherlock shook his head and began to read his in a monotone voice (making Jade hide her smile behind her hand)

"With Jade- History, Herbology and Defence. With John I have Charms. The rest with badgers. Jade, you are failing at not smiling. Honesty it's kind of-"

"Good morning brother, I must inquire about where you slept last night. I do worry about you."

It was Mycroft. Jade was that he came- Sherlock would sulk for days (If the rumours were true) and would forget about the 'talk'. Sherlock rolled his eyes while his brother offered his hand to Jade. She shook it, tense.

"Jade Potter." She offered,

"Mycroft Holmes, Head Boy." He studied her with the same face as Sherlock- deducing.

"If you'd kindly please, don't tell everyone my life story." Mycroft smirked and sauntered back to Slytherin table- twirling his (black) umbrella.

"Well done Jade, you got the idiot to go back to his lair." That was John. Jade smirked (worthy of Slytherin) and nodded before jumping up and grapping the boys.

"Time for lessons John." Sherlock became statistic.

"Wha?" he said, confused with the sudden departure, before straitening himself "But what about our bags?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave John his- he had already picked them up.

"Idiot." John rolled his eyes and directed his next question to Jade,

"Where are we going?" She shook her head while pushing the door open

"I and Sherlock are going to Herbology; you are going to History- See you at lunch!" With that, she dashed outside. Her mid-length, midnight hair whipping behind her. Sherlock ran after her.

"They're fast." He muttered and started to climb the stairs.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**I hope you liked my next chapter.**

**Darkest Fire.**


	7. Potions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SHOUT OUT TO Prucanisthewaytogo for helping me make ideas for later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Friday came quickly, and with it Potions. Jade knew something was going to happen with Snape- he was a supposed Death Eater (servant of Voldemort) – So, ridiculously hard questions and points taken.

In every lesson, she'd taken to sitting next to Sherlock, John or nobody (when with Hufflepuff) and wasn't surprised when Snape moved her from next to John. She remembered his words from the Monday _"Jade you have to be brave. Stand up and don't cower in front of insults."_ and lived the week by them. She lifted her head and squared her shoulders, before sitting down next to Granger. She heard the accompanying hiss of insults and _'Dark Lady.'_ That came with her arrival.

Snape's cold eyes, reminding her of tunnels, swept over the class as he read out the names. He stopped on Harrys and drawled,

"Mr and Miss Potter, our new celebrities." Harry riled up easily and began,

"Why do you care? I kill your Dark Lord?"

"Sit _down, _Potter!" Malfoy and his cronies sniggered "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He spoke in merely a whisper and had no help in keeping his class scared. Jade marvelled at how he used psychology to keep them quiet. While their children ingrain the fear; when they are old enough to fight back- they wouldn't. She stored it in the front of her mind to tell Sherlock later. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame," she heard her brother whisper

"Don't need that." Snape prattled on.

"Brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach." More silence followed his speech and Granger quickly sat up; in haste to show Snape she wasn't a dunderhead. '_Idiot.'_ Floated around her head. That's when Snape did a pop quiz for her brother.

"Potter –male- what would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" _Draught of Living Death _thought Jade as Hermione's hand hit the air, almost hitting her face.

"I don't know," Snape glared at him "Sir." Snape's lips curled into a sneer

"Tut, tut- fame isn't everything. Miss Potter same question." Jade knew it was coming, waited a couple of seconds- as if thinking- and answered.

"Draught of Living Death, sir." Snape nodded to her and Malfoy glared. Snape ignored Granger's failing arm and asked again,

"Mr Potter, where would you find me a bezoar?" Jade saw the cocky look on her brother's face and put her head in her hands- this wasn't good. Yet again she avoided being hit in the face, opting to glare at the offender (if you wasn't sure, it was Granger).

"A store cupboard- obviously." The Gryffindors (apart from John) laughed. Snape was not amused.

"Five points from Gryffindor," He snapped before rounding on Jade again "Miss Potter, same question."

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

"A point to Slytherin." Malfoy smirked at her and she glared back.

"Let's try again Potter," again, the emotionless eyes turned to Harry "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Granger stood up, hand stretching to the dungeon ceiling. Jade grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back down, while hissing into her ear,

"Granger, do you want to get in trouble with the bat?" Dungeon bat was John's official name for Snape.

"Get off me, traitor!" she hissed back. Jade was about to answer when Snape asked her,

"As your idiotic brother doesn't know; Potter same question." Her eyes widened- She hadn't read this far. However, Sherlock was pacing around the RoR muttering about monkshood. What did he say? _"Monkshood, wolfsbane and aconite are not different. In fact they're the same thing."_

"They are the same thing. They also go by the name of aconite, Sir."

"Five points to Slytherin. A point from Gryffindor Mr Potter- I am not favouring your sister." Things didn't improve for Gryffindor.

They were allowed to pair up- Jade nearly ran to John- and Snape set them to mixing a cure for boils. He swept around with his black cloak billowing behind him, criticising everyone but Malfoy.

"Bloody bat." Muttered John making Jade fall into a fit of giggles.

"Potter, Watson- detention!" Jade and John glared at him.

That's when Longbottom's potion exploded. Within seconds it had seeped across the floor and everyone was standing on their stools while Neville moaned in pain as boils erupted on his body.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the fire?" Longbottom just whimpered. "Take him to the hospital wing." That was spat at Seamus and he rounded on Harry and Weasley who had been working next to him.

******I do time******

Later, as they were walking to the Great Hall, Jade heard her esteemed brother prattle on about how Snape didn't care for his fame and the Gryffindors nod and agree.

"It's horrible." John muttered into Jade's ear- being slightly taller than her.

"My brother?"

"Of course." Sherlock came running around the corner, grabbed their wrists and pulled them both to the flat. The passing remarks still followed them.

"I had this idea, but you have to be with me. You know how Jade said Hagrid took something out of Gringotts?" John sat in his arm chair and nodded. "I've been stupid and deleted that Gringotts had a break-in. Goblins said that the vault had been emptied the same day." Jade caught on,

"And you think that the vault is the same one. It's under the third floor! There has to be traps. It's kinda-"

"Kind _of!_" Snapped Sherlock, glaring. Jaded rolled her eyes.

"-Stupid that Dumbledore put it in a school of curious teenagers."

"Exactly Jade." They looked at each other and Jade added

"Could be dangerous."

"Hmm. We're going out John, be back later-"

"-Might need some food."

"Make yourself a cup of tea." They ran out of the flat with John's remark floating behind them,

"Where are you going?" Sherlock shouted back before the doors shut

"The game is on!"

* * *

**Again, sorry about the wait. If you have any idea's (or anything at all) please review. You can flame if you like.**

**Uploads are going to become slower- sorry.**

**Darkest Fire.**


	8. The thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Together, Sherlock and Jade raced down the staircases and into the library- passing a blonde/brown haired Slytherin. Sherlock pulled out a muggle refill pad and muggle pens.

"So, what do you think is under the third floor?" That was Jade as she stared into the hypnotising light blue eyes.

"Under?" The Ravenclaw smirked at her. Jade rolled her eyes and began drawing on a piece of paper.

"Obviously, only an idiot would just put the thing in there without any kind of protection. And by the size of the third floor they wouldn't be next to each other. No, one of them will probably put you underground." Sherlock nodded at the reasoning.

"The minor problem is that we don't know what we are looking for." Jade smirked and turn the paper around. On it was a drawing of the rectangular package Hagrid took from Gringotts.

"This, Mr Holmes, is the exact shape, size and measurements of the package." His face lit up before grabbing the piece of paper.

"If I make this then it should narrow down wha-"He noticed that Jade wasn't paying attention to him "Jade? You okay to help me?" Her head snapped around to him.

"Do you think it's a bit suspicious? The year that the twins who lived come to Hogwarts a mysterious object is placed into a school full of teenagers. We know that Dumbledore placed it there. What if he wants me or Harry to 'save' it from Professor?"

"Quirrel."

"- Quirrel and make himself seem like the heroes helping hand." Sherlock nodded and added,

"Right. I will make the object and we can spy on Harry and his fan club to find out what he learns."

**MFKVRGKEHMGFC**

That's what they did.

**At the beginning of October.**

Sherlock was in his lab when Jade went to find him.

"Sherlock, I did some research on small magical objects." His head snapped to her and he put down his ladle of melted sickles (he was mixing gold and silver- John wasn't impressed to lose his money).

"Oh?" Jade nodded and he took off his protective glasses "And?"

"Well there aren't a lot of small artefacts." With that she pinned the list next to the evidence that was pinned on the wall."

_The thing._

_Golden Pelydryn-to light the way through darkness._

_Resurrection Stone- brings back dead. Fairy tale- Tale of the three brothers._

_Founders objects- Too big (possibility)._

_Philosopher's Stone- elixir of life, turns metal to gold- made by Nicolas Flamel._

_The Oculus- Gives you unlimited sight._

"Okay," muttered Sherlock "Leave and don't let anyone in. I need to go into my mind palace!" Jade stepped out of the room and relayed the message to John.

"Right, what the hell are you two doing?" John asked her. Jade shook her head and sat on the arm of Sherlock's leather armchair.

"I am sat on the arm of a chair and Sherlock is in his mind palace." John got frustrated.

"But _why_?" Jade just smiled and got started on an essay on the risks of transfiguration.

* * *

**Hi, sorry it's late but I was ill.**

**Please review**

**Darkest Fire.**


	9. In the Mind Palace

**Sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 8

In Sherlock's mind palace.

_Sherlock ran down the halls of the mansion his family lived in. He passed the ballroom and pushed the door open a little to see the orbs filled with memories of his companions. Of John and Jade. The orbs danced through the air to an unfamiliar tune. Sherlock decided that he would compose that piece with his violin. A memory passed him of when he woke up his frie- companions by playing his violin at four in the morning._

Jade's hair was sticking up all over the place as she dashed into the living room. She wore a pair of trackie bottoms and a vest. "Sherlock Holmes!" she shouted while John slunk into the shadows not wanting to be shouted at- he'd had enough of that earlier for getting another detention when their first ended.

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"You don't play the violin at four in the morning!" He looked down at his feet, confused. Jade lowered her voice and whispered into his ear "No, you play in John's room at one." He smiled at her.

_Sherlock pulled himself out of the ballroom and walked past the classroom (Filled with school stuff he didn't need). _

_Soon he pushed open the study door which was dedicated to his cases. The filing cabinets held past cases: Lost property, missing pets and a dead werewolf. Nobody knew that he was a werewolf, but he was killed by a lackey of Delores Umbridge- stabbed in the back by a poisoned blade. It was easy- Scotland Yard was still looking for the ministry twat._

_Sherlock added the small magical objects list to his case wall and sprinted to the library. His ran down aisles to magical objects. He opened the book and saw facts the objects Jade had pulled up. She was right on the facts._

_Sherlock did a bit more digging._

***In Hogwarts(kind of)***

Sherlock emerged from his mind palace minutes later and began crossing out what the thing couldn't be and giving reasons for Jade would ask. The list now stood at:

The thing.

Golden Pelydryn-to light the way through darkness.

Resurrection Stone- brings back dead. Fairy tale- Tale of the three brothers._Too small._

Founders objects- Too big (possibility). _Too big_

Philosopher's Stone- elixir of life, turns metal to gold- made by Nicolas Flamel.

The Oculus- Gives you unlimited sight. Not even real.

"Jade," he called and began his speech while she came in "I have decided we need more evidence and to make the artefacts." With that he pushed the gold/silver onto the floor (It appeared on another work bench) and started on the Golden Pelydryn. Jade shook her head and asked Hogwarts for notes on how to make a forgery. Lady Hogwarts happily gave them to her and said in her mind

How they asked her for stuff she would never know, but somehow Hogwarts knew what they wanted. Jade shook off her thoughts and gave her friend the sheets of parchment.

"We need?" Jade rolled her eyes at him and began.

"Golden Pelydryn; gold and essence of sun." Sherlock looked at her and ran into the living room. Jade stuck her head out the door to watch what was happening.

Sherlock was routing through John's money pouch and pulling out gallons. That's when John came out the bathroom- in a towel.

"SHERLOCK!" he shouted "What the hell are you doing?"

"My money is in my room." John ripped the pouch away from the genius and glared at him.

"Then WALK!" Sherlock huffed and ran into his room (not to grab his money) while Jade erupted into giggles. John glared at her too "Are you in on this to? His stupid secrete experiment?"

"It's a case John- you wouldn't understand. You're not the genius'." He threw his hands up in defeat

"Fine, have it your way. I'll just stay here." Jade moved to sit in her armchair

"It's not like that, Sherlock just wants to be sure on what's happening and gets frustrated that hardly anyone can keep up with him. Don't worry; I hardly know what's happening either." A big lie, Jade knew that but John smiled and settled into the world of Narnia. Jade smiled at one of John's favourite books.

***The making***

"How to make it, how it works, reasons to make it." Sherlock muttered as he scanned the parchments.

"Anything useful?" Jade inquired as she counted out Mycroft's gallons (Don't ask, but it involved spiked tea and umbrella stealing) to melt.

"Nope." Was the reply, as he dropped the notes into the bin. Jade rolled her eyes and bent to light the coals in the make shift forge. The duo decided to make them potential _thing_ like they would have been made years ago.

Unfortunately, a few hours later had John enraged and Sherlock depressed- Jade was just laughing her head off.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Darkest Fire.**


	10. Greengrass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, Harry Potter or Skulduggery Pleasant**

* * *

Chapter 9

Three hours (a smashed cup and John screaming at two genius') later had Jade -her hair smouldering slightly- and Sherlock cleaning up the cup John dropped. It wasn't their fault essence of sunlight blew up.

I think we should back up a bit.

Sherlock asked Jade to cool the essence so it wouldn't melt the gold. They both felt Lady Hogwarts laugh but ignored it. Jade then popped it into the fridge and helped Sherlock drill a hole in the sphere. When it was time to add the sunlight, Jade opened the fridge and pulled it out. Taking the sunlight out the fridge made it (somehow) explode. That pushed the door off its hinges and set fire to Jade's hair. Jade asked Tilly to bring a bucket of water to tip over her head. John then stuck his head into the room. He dropped his cup of tea- it smashed- and began to shout at them,

"What the hell are you doing in here? Actually, don't tell me; you're playing with explosives and endangering us. Honestly!" He stormed out "And clean that up for me!" Jade laughed at Sherlock's startled face as he bent down and picked up the cup.

"Hey Sherlock."

"What?" he snapped at his partner.

"The idea wall is burnt. Along with everything pinned to it."

"SHIT!" Sherlock ran to it and tried to find anything that looked like it was okay to use. He spun around, stormed out of the door and curled up onto the sofa- sulking. Jade laughed and walked into her room. She picked up her Transfiguration essay and started on the last half.

**MNMNMNMlNMNMNMNMN**

Eventually, Jade pulled on her pyjamas and hoisted herself into bed. She stared down at the grass-like carpet and pulled the (stolen) muggle fantasy book from underneath her pillow. She lost herself to the adventures of Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant.

**ASDFGHJK**

That morning was the almost same as ever; get dressed, bicker with Sherlock, go to the Great Hall, get glared at and leave for lessons. However the trio never left the Great Hall without consequences as a blond haired girl fell into John.

She was Slytherin- a first year and smaller than Jade (which wasn't saying a lot). Her hair brushed her shoulders and was streaked with brown. She was obviously pure-blood: the way she stared with her deep blue eyes, framed by long eyelashes. Her skirt was pleated with silver and green and her socks were the purest white- to match her blouse.

"Oh," she muttered and ran to her table, pausing when Jade called out to her-

"What's your name?"

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass." Little did both of the girls know, but that wouldn't be the last time they would meet.

* * *

**To a guest- You asked how Jade knew who a Pure-blood would hold them self. Well, you know how people look down on others and stand straight (like Malfoy does) and you guess that they are rich- Jade is going off that.**

**Sorry it's really late, however I'm on half-term so I'll be able to write more.**

**PLEASE review.**

**Darkest Fire.**


	11. Quidditch

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Potter, Holmes," Called Professor Sprout to the unlikely duo "The headmaster wishes to meet with you in the Entrance hall. Jade rolled her eyes, but picked up her bag and (at her best friend's side) walked to meet the manipulator (Jade's nickname).

They chatted and slowly pushed open the door to the entrance hall. The first thing Jade saw was John, glaring at the headmaster who smiled and sorted out his grandfather persona

"Good morning Miss Potter, Mister Holmes." Jade glared while Sherlock kept his face neutral.

"Yes?" Jade snapped. Dumbledore smiled and pretended not to hear the bite in her voice- The boys, on the other hand, flinched at it.

"It seems as if you are staying somewhere in the castle and I would like to know where- for your own safety, of course."

"No."

"You're being a bit hasty. Why don't we go to my office and have a cup of tea." Jade raised an eyebrow and shook her head- she had heard of truth serums.

"Professor Dumbledore, we don't need protection. In fact, our sleeping quarters keep Jade safe from those who wish to harm her and John and I are with her because we don't abandon our companions. Anyway, as the mundane saying goes 'the walls have ears'. Good day." With that Sherlock, Jade and John walked up the stairs and slipped into a tapestry after Jade's quick request to Hogwarts. They heard Dumbledore running up the stairs after them and collide into the tapestry as it closed behind them.

"Ouch." Muttered John in sympathy.

**ShErLoCkEd!**

"Flying lessons tomorrow." Said Jade happily, as she bounced around the living room.

"Sit down, your giving me a migraine." Muttered John, tiredly, as he drank a cup of tea (milk, no sugar).

"But it's flying lessons tomorrow John!" Sherlock vacated his armchair and strode into Jade's room. John watched him, but didn't say a word. Jade was still jumping about when Sherlock picked her up by the waist, plopped her on the sofa and dropped a book on her lap. Jade was soon immersed.

"Thanks Sherlock." John muttered, before walking to his room. Sherlock watched on and strummed his violin. Jade fell asleep to the lullaby he began to play.

**Njdskjs**

Jade bounced on the balls of her feet while waiting for Madam Hooch to come and begin. John was stood next to some Gryffindor boy called Neville while Daphne Greengrass stepped up next to Jade. The two Slytherins stood in silence.

"Hi." Jade muttered. Daphne nodded her head in greeting when Madam Hooch walked up to the group of first years. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick your right over your broom and say, "Up!""

"UP!" everyone shouted. Jade's broom jumped to her hand and she saw her brothers do the same. Harry turned to smirk at her, but ended up scowling. Jade gave him the finger and watched everyone else. John got it on his second go and grinned at Jade, who grinned back. Neville's (who was next to Jade) broom hadn't rose at all.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the other end. Jade was happy to see Hooch tell Malfoy his grip was wrong.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle- three- two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville somehow twisted his broom to shot straight at Jade. _Oh for fucks sake! _Jade ducked, rolled, caught hold of Neville's robe and pulled him off his broom. Jade could hear the crack as he hit the ground next to her and tripped her up. Jade felt her wrist sprain, but asked Neville

"You okay?" He shook his head, tears in his eyes and Madam Hooch was at his side, pushing her out the way. Jade could hear the murmurs of '_Dark Lady'_ and '_She broke Neville's arm!' _

"Broken wrist." Muttered Hooch "Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get," She turned to the rest of the class "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be expelled before you can say "Quidditch." Come on, dear." Neville hobbled on after Madam Hooch and John ran to Jade.

"You alright, Jade?"

"Yeah, just a sprained wrist." John glared at her and massaged her wrist until it popped back in to the right bit.

"You idiot, what if you had been hurt more than a sprained wrist." Jade rolled her eyes and heard 'Oohs!' and 'Ahhs!' from the others and saw her brother in the air.

"Oh for fucks sake." She muttered as McGonagall ran to him, shouting his name. People began complaining to her and –as Harry and McGonagall where walking up to the castle- Jade gave Harry a 'Get out of this yourself.' Look when he turned to her, panicked.

**Yguhikopl**

"I bet he'll be in the Quidditch team." Said John, sat at the Ravenclaw table. Sherlock rolled his eyes and said,

"He is- see how McGonagall is smug?" Jade frowned at her steak- she had been looking forward to Quidditch.

"Well, at least Halloween is tomorrow." Said John, Jade smiled added

"Yeah, all that candy," Sherlock rolled his eyes, but turned to Jade- one hand routing in his bag.

"Jade," he whispered "I don't think the _thing _is the golden ball, so let's make the Stone." John looked at them, not knowing what they were whispering about.

"Yeah, you start that and I'll get the information. But, what should we do with the Pelydryn?"

"Don't start a sentence with 'But' and we'll give it to Mycroft after adding explosives." Jade smirked and looked at the Head boy, swinging his umbrella as he past them, Anthea Black (half-blood) trailing after him with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Sounds like fun."

"I know." With that the two tall (Sherlock was taller) 11 year olds stood, swung their bags over their shoulders and walked towards the doors.

"Where the hell are you going?" shouted John behind them, Sherlock swung around-

"Experimenting!" That got him looks from everyone.

* * *

**Hi, another chapter will be out tomorrow (tonight is a coffee and writing night!)**

**Please review.**

**Darkest Fire.**


	12. Halloween and Explosions

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

Chapter 11.

They had already pierced a rather large hole in the Pelydryn and started to add explosives into it, when John poked his head in. He shook his head when he got no answer to what they were doing apart from a vague "Making a present!" from Jade.

Jade held the gold ball while Sherlock cast a reducto which would go off when the Pelydryn was shook. That's when John got an idea,

"Guys?" Jade put the ball down and both of them stuck their heads out of the door "I have an idea." The scientists both sat in/on the arm -Jade- of Sherlock's chair.

"Oh?" they asked. John rolled his eyes and started,

"You know how owls take forever?" They nodded "Why don't we get mobiles? Then we can talk to each other around school and in lessons," Jade added on to that

"Yeah, also no one can read what we send each other!" Sherlock could see Jade about to go bouncing in excitement and asked Hogwarts for some. Three phones sat on the table. Jade scooped up the one with the dark red backing case "Mine!" and scrawled down the contacts list. The boys watch as she pressed buttons until Sherlock's _dinged. _

Hi! How are we going to get the Pelydryn to Mycroft?

-JP

Sherlock smirked at the message and texted back.

We will use House Elves!

-SH

Jade smiled and called Tilly.

"What can Tilly do for miss?" Jade could see John cringe at the high voice and answered

"I was wondering if you could give this to Mycroft Holmes? By the way, don't shake it." With that, Tilly took the gold ball from Sherlock and _popped _away. Jade's phone went off

We have to tell John what we are doing.

-SH

Giving Mycroft explosives?

-JP

No, the Stone problem.

-SH

Jade nodded and called John over to them and, cradling a cup of tea, he came

"What?"

"We're going to tell you what we have been doing." That's when the hour long explanation started.

**DtAsReKkErSaTd**

The trio awoke on Halloween to the smell of roasted Pumpkins and walked into the Great Hall. Jade spotted Harry and Ron with their heads together whispering to each other. Instantly suspicious she sent John to listen to them.

Awhile later, when her brother got himself a broomstick in the post, John came back.

"So?" asked Jade, when he sat down.

"They know something is on the third floor. Also, the first task is a three headed dog standing over-"

"a trap door," Finished Sherlock "A Cerberus guarding a trap door! Right, I'll be in the library," He got up to leave,

"Wait! You don't know anything about them?" asked John while Jade smirked and pulled Sherlock back down

"Sherlock, Cerberus' fall asleep to music. Just play your violin and he'll be out like a light." Sherlock nodded and ate the toast Jade was forcing him to eat; he'd given up with '_I don't eat on a case!'_ after she said it would probably last all year.

"Anyway, didn't you say that Quirrell would steal the Stone?" asked John. Sherlock nodded, leaned in and began,

"Well, he is a family friend. Before the holidays started, he took an expedition to Albania to study vampires. However when he came back, he had a funny smell around him- mercury, brunt lavender and pus," Jade gagged "the smells of a soul twining ritual. A dark one.

Now, Albania is a small country with next-to-nothing in it. Now, Voldemort is in that area and no vampires." Jade's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" She slapped her hands together- people looked at them"He twined his soul with Voldemort and want's the Stone to get his body back,"

"Oh my God." Muttered John, while Sherlock continued

"Exactly. Also, he has Voldemort sticking out of his head."

"What?" whispered John.

"It's obvious, John, the turban covers Voldy," Jade smirked at the nickname she made "Anyway, shall we go and make a Stone?" Sherlock and John nodded "Don't worry; we'll be back before the feast later." They walked out of the Great Hall.

SFGTYJKR

Jade looked at the red stone that Sherlock was holding.

"We'll have to put some of our magic in there so it feels magical." Said Sherlock before whispering

_~ transferir miña maxia ~ _Jade and John watched as faint gold and bronze sparks entered the stone from his hand. The Stone pulsed and Sherlock threw it to Jade.

_~ transferir miña maxia ~ _Jade had silver and red sparks.

_transferir miña maxia ~ _John said it and green and gold sparks entered the Stone. John threw it to Sherlock who placed it on the table.

"So, boys, shall we go to the feast?"

"Lets." With that, the three friends walked out of the RoR towards the great hall.

KHDGKJER

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall made them go and sit at their own tables. John departed towards Gryffindor with a last, sad look and Jade refused to move. In the end, Mycroft came over and almost dragged Jade away from the Ravenclaw table (Anthea followed him).

"Sit." Mycroft commanded. Throwing a glare at the eldest Holmes, she sat next to Daphne.

"Hey Jade," whispered Daphne, cautious. Jade was becoming known for her quick temper (when it was directed at her brother)

"Hi Daphne. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What have you been up to?"

"Experimenting," Jade saw Mycroft take out the Pelydryn "Watch Mycroft Holmes." They both turned their heads and Jade texted John and Sherlock.

Watch Mycroft. 

-JP

Why?

-SH

He has taken out the Pelydryn.

-JP

Jade looked at them to see them looking at Mycroft.

"What's going to happen?" asked Daphne. Jade smirked, picked up a sausage and listened in to Mycroft's convocation

"What is this? My brother and Miss Potter asked a House Elf give it me."

"I don't know, sir." Replied Anthea. Mycroft shook the gold ball and Jade got ready to film the explosion, sausage in her mouth. The Pelydryn blew up, sending everybody in a five metre radius away from the blast. Mycroft stood up and shouted

"SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JADE POTTER!" Jade, Sherlock and John, who were laughing, ran towards the doors.

"Brother mine," called Sherlock "Happy Halloween! "

That's when Quirrell came running into the Great Hall. Jade jumped away from him as he started to shout

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" The hall erupted in screams and the trio ran into a passage way which took them to their home.

* * *

**At this moment, I am tired after a long night of writing.**

** transferir miña maxia means transfer my magic in Galician.**

**Read and review...PLEASE! By the way, can anyone give me suggestions for future pairings, etcetera (I'll have to think of a way to bring it in.) The only pairing which wont go in this will be Jade/Sherlock and Johnlock. I'm sorry, but it will be EVENTUAL Irene/Sherlock- trust me, not for YEARS! **

**Darkest Fire**


	13. AN Poll Harry!

I'm am SO sorry for doing this, but you need to know that I won't be updating/writing for a while because I'm going on holiday.

**POLL!**

Also, you need to know about the poll on my profile about future pairings. Please PM me if you are unsure about anything, I will try to reach you before I leave.

Also, some people have been asking why Harry is being a prick, and I really don't wan't to type this again.

If you were 11 and suddenly famous in a magical world wouldn't you go a bit big headed and blinded by fame- I would. Especially if you were surrounded by doting fans. Also, this is from the view of 11 year olds- smart 11 year olds, yeah. Also, a sneak peak- Harry will become more friendly after Christmas, but in secrete at Jade's instance.

PLEASE, review if you have ideas on how it progress (I am only 13).

Thank you for listening to the ramblings of a teen.

Darkest Fire.


	14. Shenanigans in Transfiguration and stuff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This was finished before I went on holiday (like 10 minutes before we left for the airport) and I haven't had time to upload it till now.**

* * *

Chapter 12.

November the first had Jade glaring into her third cup of coffee (milk, two sugars) that morning. It was 8oclock and her brother (a word she used lousy) and his sidekicks were bragging about how they killed the troll. The real story was that Harry and Ron had gone after the troll and saw it in the girl's bathroom. They rushed inside to see Granger running from the troll. Ron knocked the troll out with its own club; he used the levitation charm which Jade and Sherlock missed while they were making the Philosopher's Stone, John went to class and taught them the charm.

Sherlock pointed his wand at a platter of bacon and said

"Wingardium Leviosa," The bacon hovered to him "So, Jade, when shall we check out the trapdoor?"

"Friday. We have afternoons off, no-one will suspect we're doing anything. Sherlock, what can you deduce about Daphne Greengrass? Is she trust worthy?" Sherlock studied her for a few seconds.

"Yes. Family was neutral in the war. Doesn't hang about with other Slytherins. Has a younger sister. She's my cousin. Pickpocket,"

"Wait! I am related to you?"

"Most Pure-blood families are related in one way or another. Oh, you're not related to me,"

"Thank God,"

"Anyway, Daphne's nice, hard-working, and cunning. Bring her up to the RoR." Jade smiled, before picking up her coffee and going to talk to her only female friend.

Jade sat down next to Daphne, who turned to greet her. They chatted before heading to DADA with Sherlock.

AETSD

Quirrell entered the classroom late, as usual, blabbering on about vampires. Jade threw at piece of paper at Daphne-

**_Bored! Tell me something to do!-JP_**

Daphne smirked at her and scribbled on the paper

_Learn how to ride a horse? Anyway, can I come to your 'flat'?_

**_Sherlock says you can._**

_And you take orders from him?_

**_Of course not!_**

Daphne raised her eyebrows

_IDEA! I teach you to be a thief and you let me part time live with you!_

Jade nodded and began to write up a form. She passed it over to be signed. Daphne signed it with a smile and Jade texted Sherlock (who was on the other side of the classroom)

Daphne is going to be part time living in the RoR with us.

JP

Okay, what's the catch?

SH

She will teach me how to steal. It's on a contract.

JP

Stupid, yet intelligent, girl.

SH 

Jade glared at his head and threw another scrap of paper at Daphne.

**_We leave now! Get you settled in our home. Don't reply._**

Quietly, the two girls put their stuff in to their bags. Quirrell turned to look for his wand. A wand Daphne took out of her cloak and rolled under Parkinson's desk. Together, they rose and slipped out of the door. Luckily, they were on the sixth floor.

Jade and Daphne ran along the staircase, their shoes in their hands, making as little noise as possible. Together, the girls had already avoided Filch (the care taker) and his cat- Mrs Norris.

They entered the seventh floor corridor and slipped into the Room of Requirement. Daphne marvelled at the simplicity of the flat; it had a fireplace with a T.V. on top, three armchairs, a table, bookcase and doors off to over places labelled 'Lab', 'Jade's rooms- KEEP OUT!', 'Sherlock', 'John,' and two were not labelled.

"Bathroom," Jade said pointing to one "Kitchen/dining room," Daphne nodded and wished for a room. Another door popped up with 'Daphne Greengrass' written on it.

"Cool," Daphne watched ass the armchairs moved over and a black chair with silver embroidery on it, Jade plopped herself in the black, purple, red and blue one. She pointed at the leather chair,

"Sherlock's. The other is Johns," Daphne nodded and ran into her room to personalize it.

ADSGASDF

Jade looked at her watch and swore- 5 past 10.

"Daphne! We're late for class!" Daphne ran into the living room and collected her bag. They ran down the corridors and into Transfiguration, slamming the door behind them. Professor McGonagall looked at them behind her glasses,

"Why are you two late?" The girls flattered and John stood up- Jade gestured him to sit down, she was ignored.

"Miss, they are late because-"

"He's lying professor!" cried Jade "We were late because we decided to look around the school. Quirrell didn't even see us leave!" Daphne nodded. McGonagall nodded and gestured to a seat next to Malfoy

"Potter sit there," Jade scurried over and sat with her head high "Greengrass, next to Mr Potter, and 10 points off Slytherin!"

"Yes miss," she replied and sat next to the Boy-Who-Lived. Jade noticed that Granger and Weasley glared at Daphne, while Harry nodded at her in greeting. She saw a blush creep up his face and grinned- he had a crush on Daphne!

"Miss Potter, why are you smiling?" the voice was like a crack of a whip, flipping her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing miss, I just noticed something." The stern glare turned to where she was looking and McGonagall caught the blush on Harry's face. Her lips turned up, minutely.

"And what was this something?"

"A matter of delicacy, miss."

"Very well." With that she continued to lecture on Animagi, wizards who can turn into animals. Jade felt her phone vibrate.

Don't even think about it!

-JW

Why not?

-JP

We'd get in trouble!

-JW

Jade texted Sherlock.

Why don't we become Animagi?

-JP

That lesson? John is bugging you on this, isn't he?

-SH

Yes, he is! Tell him to let us.

-JP

Fine.

-SH

You told Sherlock?

-JW

Yes, we can do it now!

-JP

I hate you.

-JW

No you don't.

-JP

Do

-JW

Don't

-JP

Stop clogging my inbox!

-SH

Sorry.

-JW

Not sorry.

-JP

JADE!

-JW

Shout that then. It does nothing in a text.

-JP

John turned to her and glared, she, on the other hand, sported a smug smile.

"What are you doing, Mr Watson?" shouted McGonagall, losing her rag.

"Glaring at Jay."

"Don't call me Jay!" complained Jade.

"You know you're gonna get another detention." Put in Daphne

"_Going to_ get another detention." Snapped Jade.

"Oh, shut up." Jade raised her eyebrows and stated in a singsong voice

"You know someone has a crush on you." John got out his phone and dialled Sherlock to sort out the squabbling girls

"Enough!" shouted McGonagall, only to be ignored.

"Help," Whispered John down the receiver "Jade and Daphne are going to kill each other."

"Pass me over," John put his phone on speaker "Enough!" Everyone went quiet. "Now, what is going on?" 

"We were late to class. Had idea about doing what the last convocation was about. John glared at me with his defeat. He called me Jay. I and Daph got into a fight."

"Don't call me Daph, Jay!"

"Don't call me Jay, Daph!"

"Girls! When I say 'run' run." 

"What?" asked John, bewildered.

"Run!" Jade grabbed John's arm and pulled him along and McGonagall shouted after them,

"Detention you four! Including Mr Holmes!"

* * *

**Thank you anyone who voted on my Poll. It will be open for a couple of months more.**

**I really hope you liked this and get the Scandal in Bits.**

**I am loving Lanzarota(going diving tomorrow- uber excited!). Won't be writing until I come back in 2 weeks. By-The-way, who voted Jade/Mycroft? Tell me.**

**Darkest Fire.**


	15. Poll Results

This is on my phone.

I will do

Sherlock/Jade

Daphne/Harry

John/OC/others.

Mycroft/Anthea.

Irene/Lots.

Sorry to everyone who voted different. These won't happen till later, and just build up.

Darkest Fire.


End file.
